1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of transferring graphene using a substrate having a trench for drying graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure is a material that may replace semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap is formed by a size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor that may be operated at room temperature may be manufactured using the GNR.
Also, graphene has a mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene may be applied to high-frequency devices, for example, radio frequency (RF) devices. Graphene may be manufactured by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or thermal decomposition of a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate.
In the CVD method, graphene may be grown by supplying a carbon-containing material onto a catalyst layer in a CVD chamber. Graphene manufactured in this way may be referred to as CVD graphene. In order to manufacture an electronic device using the CVD graphene, after removing the catalyst layer under the CVD graphene, the CVD graphene needs to be transferred to a substrate for receiving graphene. When the CVD graphene is transferred onto the substrate, voids may be caused between the graphene and the substrate in a drying process of the CVD graphene, and thus, the CVD graphene may be in a relatively high roughness state, that is, an uneven state with respect to the substrate. Accordingly, the CVD graphene may be difficult to apply to an electronic device.